


what would my high school teacher think of me now?

by 0ui



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bad Poetry, Poetry, Sexual Abuse, and maybe about how people's POV change on someone who is angry about past abuse, bad writing TM, i dont think i'll ever talk about it explicitly but i wanted to give people the chance to avoid it, if theres cussing, if they wanted to, kinda gore but not really? like really nothing, ohh there's cussing in the second one, really the big leagues here, the title is just honestly about how my teacher would think of me, wowee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ui/pseuds/0ui
Summary: man, just a few short Bad poems on shitty abuse and how angry and scared it can make you





	1. Chapter 1

Pressure builds up  
Up up up and up  
Deep dark walls push in  
Keeps pushing  
Keeps prying  
Trying to find  
That give  
That hesitation  
That tiredness  
Walls become teeth  
Tear rip shred  
Dig into softness  
Gentleness  
Forgiveness  
Warp it into something new  
Not worse but  
Not the same  
Wounds turn into scars  
Phantom lines  
Haunting screams of damage


	2. oh, there's more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got real Wild at the end of this one (that's sarcasm, and im just talking about the cussing) (i've made it to the big leagues!)

Don’t look into its eyes  
Look at its teeth  
The curled white against  
Blood-red gums  
Lips rolling up  
Rumbling drumming beat  
Breaking past white cemetery rows  
Past trembling lips  
A hesitant steel noise  
It says  
Things they ignore  
Is countered by  
Their unrepentant screeches  
Bubbling mockery  
Laugh laugh laugh  
Laugh it up while you can  
Because it will-  
It'll rip your fucking throats out

**Author's Note:**

> yes, if you were wondering, i DO not know how to write poetry. but you can leave tips or critiques if you like. kinda doubt anyone will read this but Hello if you do! hi!


End file.
